


He's French

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Lirry brothers, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: King Louis is coming to claim Prince Harry, King Liam's younger brother, as his mate and Liam has concern's about if he is worthy of Harry.





	He's French

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from The Tudors.
> 
> I may continue this into a longer fic.

King Liam gestured Niall, his closest advisor, over to where he sat on the throne, observing the preparations for the king of France’s upcoming visit.

“Tell me about King Louis, Niall.” Liam addressed the Irishman, eyes narrowing as he watched his little brother assessing the colors of the tablecloth and place settings for the visit.

“He’s 23 years old,” Niall replied, thinking that letting Liam know that his seventeen year old brother would not be marry an old man.

“Is he tall?” Liam replied, turning his head toward Niall.

“Yes,” Niall nodded, “but ill-proportioned.”

“What about his legs?” Liam shot back, “Are his calves strong like mine?”

“Your Majesty,” NIall laughed, “no one has calves like yours.”

“Is he handsome?” Liam’s attention was drawn back to his brother at the musical laugh that filled the hall.

“Some might say so.” Niall nodded, “HE certainly thinks so himself.”

“He’s VAIN?!” Liam’s eyes flashed.

“Your Majesty,” Niall grinned, “he’s French.”

Liam chuckled at that before his face became serious, “Will he be good to Harry? Will he be true?”

“I believe he will be good to Harry.” Niall nodded, “And he hasn’t a choice whether to be true or not. It was stipulated in the treaty that he can have no other lovers. His advisors do not wish to have any bastards that can bring the line of succession into question. Especially since this marriage is the one that will finally bring peace to our two countries.”

Liam nodded, satisfied for the moment. He would make his final judgement of the other young king when he arrived.


End file.
